


Ebony

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Do Not Mess WIth Ignis' Ebony, Ever - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: So, about that time Noctis messed with Ignis' Ebony...





	Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the final lines of [Spellcraft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13509105). You don't need to read that to understand this. Just know that Ignis does not appreciate people touching his Ebony...

At long, long last the day’s meetings were over. Ignis bowed respectfully to the council members, packed up his notebook and left the chamber. He strolled down the hallway, intent on reaching the elevator and descending to the parking lot. It had been a wearying day. The council had a lot to be worried about, Niflheim’s war efforts having a massive effect on supply routes in and out of the city. While the food shortages were expected to be temporary, people were already upset and complaining.

After reviewing the war effort and ensuring the city’s districts would all receive enough supplies, the council turned its attention to far more mundane affairs. The lack of caffeine in Ignis’ system played havoc with his attention span. He found himself battling for patience and control, resisting the urge to run out of the room on some made up emergency just to alleviate the sheer dullness of it all. He didn’t remember the last time he’d felt so frustrated and bored.

The lack of good coffee was the problem. Ignis felt a distinct flicker of guilt; plenty of others had it far worse. But he longed for a can of Ebony. _Needed_ one after the tiresome day he’d endured. Despite his self-control, his stockpile was down to three. Sure, he had regular coffee, but nothing hit the spot like a can of Ebony after a long, hard day. He could practically taste it, his mouth filling with saliva. He swallowed, embarrassed by his lack of control. The council expected the Kingsglaive to clear the supply routes in a few more days, but until then, Ignis had to make his limited supply last.

Still, the thought of allowing himself one today put a distinct skip in his step.

On his way to the elevators, he bumped into King Regis. “Your Majesty,” Ignis said, bowing. He ignored the buzz of frustration squeezing his chest. He just wanted to get out of the Citadel and get to his Ebony.

“Good evening, Ignis. Are you well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“And Noctis?”

“Doing well,” Ignis said, keeping his voice smooth and calm. “He passed his recent exams and should finish the spring semester at the top of his class.”

“Excellent. Well, I shan’t keep you any longer. Enjoy your evening.”

“And you, Your Majesty.”

Relieved King Regis didn’t want to keep him for longer, Ignis stepped into the elevator and rode it down to the parking lot. He rubbed his aching head. The caffeine deprivation on top of a long, long day of listening to councillors arguing about _painting fences_ in the city’s parks had taken its toll. As soon as he arrived at Noctis’ apartment, he would drink an Ebony. He’d left his stash there, the plan being if Ignis didn’t have immediate access to the Ebony, it would last longer. Ignis smiled to himself. Sometimes, extreme measures were the only way.

Although, if things went on for much longer, he’d join the war effort himself and clear every route between Insomnia and Ebony’s suppliers single-handedly.

After a short drive through the city, Ignis parked in the garage beneath Noctis’ apartment and headed up. He opened the door to Noctis’ apartment, his need for Ebony the only thing on his mind.

Until the smell hit him.

Burning.

Burning… coffee?

“Noct?” Ignis called, slipping his shoes off.

Noctis appeared, still in his school uniform. “Hey, Ignis.”

Ignis squinted at him. “What’s that smell?”

“Smell?”

“Did you try cooking again?”

Noctis frowned. “No.”

“Then what is that smell?”

“Oh! Yeah, I was making a flask. It didn’t work out.” He scrubbed at his hair. “I think I got used to the smell. Is it bad?”

“It isn’t pleasant.” Ignis massaged his aching skull. “You know you’re not supposed to create magic flasks here. There are civilians everywhere. If your magic went out of control, people will be hurt.”

“I’m making flasks, not casting spells. You know it’s different.”

“But the poison that one time –”

“If one more person mentions that to me, I swear I’ll poison them on purpose,” Noctis snapped.

“Regardless, save the magic usage for the appropriate settings.”

“Whatever. I just wanted to get some practice in before Gladio picks me up. He’s on his way.”

Ignis moved past him. He headed for the kitchen. “What were you making? It smells like you’ve burnt coffee.”

“Oh, right, yeah, I tried blending those cans of Ebony you left behind with a Fire spell. Turns out they just create a Failcast.”

Ignis froze. “You did what?”

“Yeah, I wondered if maybe adding coffee would act as a stimulant for the caster. It didn’t work. Looks like Ebony and magic don’t mix.”

“You used my Ebony?” Ignis’ voice was tight.

Noctis was oblivious. “Yeah. They’ve been in the fridge for weeks. Figured you’d have some at home and wouldn’t mind if I used a few.”

Ignis’ hands twitched at his sides. “Do you even read the reports I bring over?”

“More than I used to, but I’ve had exams and we agreed I could miss some while I –”

“Have you not noticed the food shortages?”

“Of course I have,” Noctis said, sounding insulted. “I’m not stupid. I do pay attention. And I’ve been helping out at the food banks on the weekends, remember?”

“And yet you decided to blend my Ebony into your magic, and now I’m out.”

“Oh. Sorry, Ignis. If I’d know, I wouldn’t have –”

Ignis rounded on him. “You took my Ebony, my last three Ebony, in fact, and put them into a failed spell?”

Noctis’ eyes widened and he backed up a step. “Um…”

“Well, Noct? Is that what you did? Did you waste my Ebony?”

“Hey, Failcast isn’t a waste! It’s just… unreliable.”

“Unreliable,” Ignis chuckled miserably. “Wonderful.”

“What? I’ll go get you some more. Chill out.”

“Did you not hear what I just said? Shortages! There isn’t a single can of Ebony left in this city! Turns out _food_ shortages also lead to _Ebony_ shortages.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

“I didn’t realise how much you wanted it.”

“My Ebony. You didn’t realise how much I wanted my Ebony?” Ignis’ temper frayed further. “It’s almost as though you don’t know me.”

Noctis held up his hands, his body language open, conciliatory. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realise how much it meant to you.”

Ignis was beyond hearing reason. “I have been in meetings all day long, listening to councillors droning on and on about the dullest of facts –”

“That sucks.”

Ignis looked ready to explode. “And throughout the entire day, I have been greatly anticipating the taste of Ebony. One might call it a present to oneself for enduring such hardships.”

Noctis swallowed.  “That’s what you might call it,” he said weakly.

“And I arrived here in a state of great anticipation.”

“Right.”

“Only to find –”

“I get the idea, Ignis.”

“Only to find –”

Noctis threw up his hands. He wasn’t going to get out of this.

“– that you had taken my Ebony for some foolish experiment that you shouldn’t be doing outside of the Citadel anyway!”

“I’m sorry!” Noctis said. He’d never seen Ignis like this before. Of all the insane things Noctis had done over the years, how was _this_ the thing that drove Ignis completely out of his mind? The effects of severe caffeine deprivation perhaps… “I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t have.” Ignis’ voice dropped to a growl.

“Okay, how is it you’re scarier when you’re not shouting?” Noctis asked.

Ignis looked around the main room. “Where is it?”

“Where’s what?”

“The flask you so foolishly created?”

“In the Armiger.”

Ignis held out his hand. “Give it to me this instant.”

Noctis shook his head. “No way.”

“Now, Noctis.”

Noctis winced. “No.”

Ignis stepped towards him. “Either you give me the damn flask, or else.”

Against his better judgement, Noctis did as he was ordered. “I can’t extract the Ebony, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s gone,” he said.

Ignis snatched the flask from Noctis’ hands. “A Failcast,” he said. He shook his head. “I can’t believe you’d be so selfish and careless with my property.”

“I had no idea you were so obsessed with it!" Noctis protested. "If I had, I never would’ve –”

“You know how much I enjoy Ebony! You know it’s one of life’s few pleasures."

"If you say so."

Ignis ignored him. "And to have it taken away from me for this!” He waved the flask. “It’s unbelievable.”

“No, what’s unbelievable is your reaction,” Noctis said. “Drink some coffee before you have an aneurysm.”

“Oh, really? And how would you feel if I destroyed something you wanted?”

Noctis glanced at his flask. “I wouldn’t be happy.”

Ignis tossed the flask into the air and caught it. “No, I’m sure you wouldn’t.”

And without warning, he lobbed the flask across the room.

“No!” Noctis watched, helpless, as the flask crashed through the balcony’s glass door.

The flask hit the balcony.

Shattered.

And, to Noctis’ horror, his Failcast chose this opportunity to work.

Fire blasted across the balcony.

“Bloody hell!” Ignis shouted.

Noctis reacted instantly, his hand held out as he cast Blizzard. The freezing magic coated the flames, killing them quickly.

Releasing a breath, Noctis turned to Ignis. “Have you lost your mind?!”

Ignis looked ashamed. “Forgive me. For a moment there, I rather took leave of my senses.”

“Oh, you think?” Noctis spotted a rogue flame and obliterated it with another shot of Blizzard. “Dad’s gonna kill us if he hears about this.”

“Then he won’t hear about it, will he?” Ignis said.

“How? You broke the window!”

Ignis tapped his glasses up his nose. He cleared his throat. “We will come up with an excuse.”

“Yeah, we will,” Noctis said. “Because I don’t think ‘Ignis lost his freaking mind over _Ebony_ ’ is gonna cut it!”

As if on cue, Noctis’ phone rang. Noctis pulled it from his pocket and answered the call calmly and politely.

“Would you like to tell me why I just saw an explosion on your balcony?” Gladio demanded. “What the hell are you doing up there?”

“So, you saw that, huh?”

“Most of the city did! You’ll be lucky if we can keep this under wraps!”

Noctis focused on sounding calm and indifferent. “Dad’s got plenty of people who can cover it up. They’ll probably enjoy the challenge.”

“Why were you experimenting with magic at home? You know better!”

“I know. It was a mistake. It won’t happen again.”

“You’re damn right it won’t. I’m calling this in so the press office can get ahead of it. But then I am picking you up and you will train until you drop. And after that, you can explain what the hell you were thinking to King Regis.”

Stomach quivering at the thought of how mad his dad would be, Noctis struggled to maintain his even tone. “Alright. I’ll wait here for you.”

“Good. I won’t be long.”

Noctis ended the call.

Ignis drew himself up to his full height. “I apologise, Noct. When Gladio arrives, I will give him a full explanation of what happened and –”

“No, you won’t.”

Ignis stared at him. “Come again?”

“You said it yourself. Dad can’t hear about it. The truth, I mean. That means Gladio can’t know either. No one else will know the truth of what happened here. We will never speak of it again.”

“But –”

“Consider it my way of apologising for using your Ebony.”

Ignis tensed, still angry at the lack of Ebony. But he controlled it. “No, Noct, I couldn’t possibly allow you to take the blame for my foolish, thoughtless actions.”

Noctis stared at him. “Do you really want the Citadel to hear about the little tantrum you just had?”

Ignis went bright red. “I did not have a tantrum!”

“You did.”

“I did not! It was a momentary lapse in decorum, brought on my medical need for an Ebony! Which has not abated in the slightest.”

“Seriously?”

“I need Ebony, Noct. Need it.”

“Imagine walking into the next council meeting if every single councillor knew exactly what you did here. The whispering. The judgement. The _looks._ ”

Ignis blanched at the thought. “I’m not sure I could bear it.”

“Exactly. So leave it to me. It was just another one of my stupid stunts. You know how much Dad loves to call me wayward. I have a reputation that can withstand this.”

“Fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I guess."

"But know this, Noct. I have not forgiven you.”

“What? Why not? I am taking the fall for you!”

“Because of you, I am out of Ebony. That’s not something I can easily forgive.”

“Alright, alright! I get it! Jeez! If I’d known you’d be like this, I never would’ve touched it.” Noctis held out his hand. “We both hereby swear to never speak of this again.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Only if you swear to never touch my Ebony again.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “I swear on my life. Your sacred Ebony is off limits.”

“Good.”

They shook on it.

And never spoke of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis has no chill :P Although I would be the same if someone did that to my tea collection... It would not end well for them...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be back with something new next week :D Until then, find me on [Tumblr](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/).


End file.
